Need OCS for Shattered hope(closed)
by MistonDawn
Summary: (Closed) thank you all :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The title basically says everything. I need ocs for Shattered hope!**

 **Here is the summary: 'There are times when the world seems to crumble, when the sky its sled seems to crumble. Yet, just like the seasons and the moons, we get back up again. Ready and as able as before.' A major earthquake hits the clans unevening and causing problems throughout the forest, even part of the Thunderclan camp caves in. How will the Clan cats cope with these changes?**

 **This is dedicated to my friend**

 **~Sunmist**

 **Things needed for your oc.**

 **Rank: (medicine cat, warrior, queen, apprentice kit, leader, elder, rouge.)**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Personality:**

 **Warrior name:**

 **Currently all the spots for all four clans are open including the leader,deputy, medicine cat, etc.**

 **Thank you all :)**

 **~Sunmist**


	2. Shattered hope oc update

Okay here are the stats so far.

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader-** Leafstar- tortoiseshell(mostly white and brown with a little bit of black) she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Reedpaw_

 **Deputy-** Hawkwing- mottled brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Dawnmist- light ginger she-cat with pale golden stripes and dark green eyes

 **Warriors**

Thornpelt(I changed thicket to thorn. Sorry)- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Iceclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Falconflight- light brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Shoreheart- Sandy tan she-cat. Her eyes are blue with flecks of gold in them

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Shadowsky- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Oakspots- white and light ginger splotched tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Emberstorm- black tom with dark amber eyes and golden splotches down his side, back, and tail.

Sunheart- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Tansyfoot- dark ginger she-cat with golden paws and dark green eyes

Yarrowfur- russet-golden tom with dark amber eyes and a plumy tail

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Foxfur- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Wrenleaf- reddish-brown tom with green eyes and white paws, chest, and tailtip

(1 slot open)

 **Apprentices-**

Ashpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Twigpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpaw-white she-cat with light and dark gray patches ad sky blue eyes

Reedpaw- very dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Duskwing(is it okay if I make her expecting kits?)- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Emberstorm)

Leafheart- cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(1 more spots available)

 **Kits-**

Whitekit- fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes (mother:Leafheart father:unknown)

Flowerkit- Cream and tabby she-cat with blue eyes (parents same as whitekit)

(3 more slots available)

 **Elders-**

Toffee- (former rogue) pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

(One more spot available)

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy-** Swift-tail- mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

 **Medicine cat-** (open)

 **Warriors:**

(11 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

Nettlepaw- light brown tom with darker brown stripes and white paws, chest, tailtip, and underbelly and green eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws and underbelly

Mistypaw-light gray she-cat with darker gray swirls and blue eyes

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Brightfoot- white she-cat with green eyes and one ginger paw

(2 slots open)

 **Kits-**

Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail(mother:Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Dewkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes( mother: Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Ivykit- small gray she-cat with dark green eyes (mother:Brightfoot father; Swift-tail)

(Three slots open)

 **Elders**

(2 slots open)

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader-** (open)

 **Deputy-** Cinderlight- long haired dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Softwing- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and clear blue eyes

 _Medicine cat apprentice, Littlepaw_

 **Warriors-**

(13 slots open)

 **Apperintices-**

Littlepaw- light and dark gray apprentice with a twisted front paw and blue eyes

(3 slots open)

 **Queens-**

(2 slots open

 **Kits-**

(5 slots open)

 **Elders-**

(2 slots open)

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader-** Adderstar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy-** (open)

 **Medicine cat-** Brokenrose- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and is half blind

 **Warriors-**

Ravenwing- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Sparrowshade- dark gray tom with black specks and amber eyes

( 10 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

(4 slots open)

 **Queens-**

Spottedfern- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

(1 slot open)

 **Kits-**

Mothkit- black she-cat with brown flecks and very pale amber eyes (mother:Spottedfern father:?)

Mousekit- grey tom with lots of black flecks and yellow eyes(same as mothkit)

Pinekit-brown tabby tom with green eyes(same as mothkit)

Ceaderkit- cream she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, tail, and chest (same as mothkit)

 **Elders-**

(3 slots open)

 **So that is the stats for now. I'll update again when I have more cats**

 **Have a good day/Night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	3. Need warriors for WC, sc, and, rc

Okay here are the stats so far. I was given to many shadowclan kits so I had to move some

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader-** Leafstar- tortoiseshell(mostly white and brown with a little bit of black) she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Reedpaw_

 **Deputy-** Hawkwing- mottled brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Dawnmist- light ginger she-cat with pale golden stripes and dark green eyes

 **Warriors**

Thornpelt(I changed thicket to thorn. Sorry)- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Iceclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Falconflight- light brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Shoreheart- Sandy tan she-cat. Her eyes are blue with flecks of gold in them

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Shadowsky- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Oakspots- white and light ginger splotched tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Emberstorm- black tom with dark amber eyes and golden splotches down his side, back, and tail.

Sunheart- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Tansyfoot- dark ginger she-cat with golden paws and dark green eyes

Yarrowfur- russet-golden tom with dark amber eyes and a plumy tail

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Foxfur- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Wrenleaf- reddish-brown tom with green eyes and white paws, chest, and tailtip

(Full!)

 **Apprentices-**

Ashpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Twigpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpaw-white she-cat with light and dark gray patches ad sky blue eyes

Reedpaw- very dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Duskwing(is it okay if I make her expecting kits?)- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Emberstorm)

Windheart- cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Full!)

 **Kits-**

Whitekit- fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes (mother:Leafheart father:unknown)

Flowerkit- Cream and tabby she-cat with blue eyes (parents same as whitekit)

(3 more slots available)

 **Elders-**

Toffee- (former rogue) pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

(One more spot available)

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** Shadestar- dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy-** Swift-tail- mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

 **Medicine cat-** Softwing- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and clear blue eyes( sorry OCS owner, I started writing a chapter for windclan and she's main character for windclan :b)

 **Warriors:**

Bluenose- bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

(11 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

Nettlepaw- light brown tom with darker brown stripes and white paws, chest, tailtip, and underbelly and green eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws and underbelly

Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- brown she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Brightfoot- white she-cat with green eyes and one ginger paw

(2 slots open)

 **Kits-**

Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail(mother:Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Deerkit- bown tabby tom with amber eyes( mother: Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Ivykit- small gray she-cat with dark green eyes (mother:Brightfoot father; Swift-tail)

(Full!)

 **Elders**

(2 slots open)

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader-** Thistlestar- spiky furred black tom with bright amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Cinderlight- long haired dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat-(open)**

 _Medicine cat apprentice, Littlepaw_

 **Warriors-**

Silentstorm-. Gray she-cat with bluish-gray markings and blue eyes( maybe later on)

 _Apprentice,_

(12 slots open)

 **Apperintices-**

Littlepaw- light and dark gray apprentice with a twisted front paw and blue eyes

(2 slots open)

 **Queens-**

Berryheart- light gray almost white she-cat with darker flecks and light blue eyes

(2 slots open

 **Kits-**

(2 slots open)

 **Elders-**

(2 slots open)

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader-** Adderstar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy-** Blackclaw- black tom with white paws and brown eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Posionrose- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and is half blind

 **Warriors-**

Ravenwing- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Sparrowshade- dark gray tom with black specks and amber eyes

 _Apprentice,_

Ivyheart-

Blueshard- bluish-grayish she-cat with a white patch and icy blue eyes

( 8 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

(4 slots open)

 **Queens-**

Spottedfern- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Sagefur- dark gray she-cat u dark green eyes

(Full!)

 **Kits-**

Mothkit- black she-cat with brown flecks and very pale amber eyes (mother:Spottedfern father:?)

Mousekit- grey tom with lots of black flecks and yellow eyes(same as mothkit)

Pinekit-brown tabby tom with green eyes(same as mothkit)

Ceaderkit- cream she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, tail, and chest (same as mothkit)

Volekit- Gray tom with brown eyes

Stonekit- dark gray almost black tom with brown eyes

(Full!)

 **Elders-**

(3 slots open)

 **So that is the stats for now. I'll update again when I have more cats**

 **I need more warriors for Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan :)**

 **Have a good day/Night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	4. Chapter 4 NEED MORE OCS

Okay here are the stats so far. I was given to many shadowclan kits so I had to move some

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader-** Leafstar- tortoiseshell(mostly white and brown with a little bit of black) she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Reedpaw_

 **Deputy-** Hawkwing- mottled brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Dawnmist- light ginger she-cat with pale golden stripes and dark green eyes

 **Warriors**

Thornpelt(I changed thicket to thorn. Sorry)- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Iceclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Falconflight- light brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Shoreheart- Sandy tan she-cat. Her eyes are blue with flecks of gold in them

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Shadowsky- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Oakspots- white and light ginger splotched tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Emberstorm- black tom with dark amber eyes and golden splotches down his side, back, and tail.

Sunheart- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Tansyfoot- dark ginger she-cat with golden paws and dark green eyes

Yarrowfur- russet-golden tom with dark amber eyes and a plumy tail

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Foxfur- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Wrenleaf- reddish-brown tom with green eyes and white paws, chest, and tailtip

(Full!)

 **Apprentices-**

Ashpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Twigpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpaw-white she-cat with light and dark gray patches ad sky blue eyes

Reedpaw- very dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Duskwing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Emberstorm)

Windheart- cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Full!)

 **Kits-**

Whitekit- fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes (mother: Windheart father:unknown)

Flowerkit- Cream and tabby she-cat with blue eyes (parents same as whitekit)

Mistkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes and black and white flecks(parents unknown)

 **Elders-**

Toffee- (former rogue) pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

(One more spot available)

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** Shadestar- dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy-** Swift-tail- mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

 **Medicine cat-** Softwing- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and clear blue eyes( sorry OCS owner, I started writing a chapter for windclan and she's main character for windclan :b)

 **Warriors:**

Bluenose- bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Rustingbreeze- russet brown tom with darker brown spots and bright amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Nettlepaw_

(10 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

Nettlepaw- light brown tom with darker brown stripes and white paws, chest, tailtip, and underbelly and green eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws and underbelly

Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- brown tom with white patches and green eyes.

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Brightfoot- white she-cat with green eyes and one ginger paw

Hazelpelt- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Kits-**

Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail(mother:Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Deerkit- bown tabby tom with amber eyes( mother: Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Ivykit- small gray she-cat with dark green eyes (mother:Brightfoot father; Swift-tail)

(Full!)

 **Elders**

(2 slots open)

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader-** Thistlestar- spiky furred black tom with bright amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Cinderlight- long haired dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Oakleaf- brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and large green eyes

 _Medicine cat apprentice, Littlepaw_

 **Warriors-**

Silentstorm-. Gray she-cat with bluish-gray markings and blue eyes( maybe later on)

 _Apprentice,_

Magpieleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Embersplash- ginger she-cat with light ginger stripes down her back and sky blue eyes

 _Apperintice,_

(12 slots open)

 **Apperintices-**

Littlepaw- light and dark gray apprentice with a twisted front paw and blue eyes

(3 slots open)

 **Queens-**

Berryheart- light gray almost white she-cat with darker flecks and light blue eyes

Mintleaf- light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(1 slot open)

 **Kits-**

Pearlkit- completely white she-cat with hazel (mother Mintleaf)

Skykit- very dark gray tom with sky blue eyes (mother :dead)

Flashkit-

(Full)

 **Elders-**

(2 slots open)

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader-** Adderstar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy-** Blackclaw- black tom with white paws and brown eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Posionrose- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and is half blind

 **Warriors-**

Ravenwing- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Sparrowshade- dark gray tom with black specks and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Twitchpaw_

Ivyheart- silver and black she-cat with green eyes

Blueshard- bluish-grayish she-cat with a white patch and icy blue eyes

( 8 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

Twitchpaw- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

(4 slots open)

 **Queens-**

Spottedfern- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Sagefur- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

(Full!)

 **Kits-**

Mothkit- black she-cat with brown flecks and very pale amber eyes (mother:Spottedfern father:?)

Mousekit- grey tom with lots of black flecks and yellow eyes(same as mothkit)

Pinekit-brown tabby tom with green eyes(same as mothkit)

Ceaderkit- cream she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, tail, and chest (same as mothkit)

Volekit- Gray tom with brown eyes

Stonekit- dark gray almost black tom with brown eyes

(Full!)

 **Elders-**

(3 slots open)

 **So that is the stats for now. I'll update again when I have more cats**

 **We need more warriors and apprentices! You can make as many as you want!**

 **I need more warriors for Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan :)**

 **I've started planning out . on chapter three =)**

 **Have a good day/Night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	5. Chapter 5 need more OCS still :)

Okay here are the stats so need more have been too many she-cats so far. Thanks to all who reviewed :)

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader-** Leafstar- tortoiseshell(mostly white and brown with a little bit of black) she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Reedpaw_

 **Deputy-** Hawkwing- mottled brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Dawnmist- light ginger she-cat with pale golden stripes and dark green eyes

 **Warriors**

Thornpelt(I changed thicket to thorn. Sorry)- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Iceclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Falconflight- light brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Shoreheart- Sandy tan she-cat. Her eyes are blue with flecks of gold in them

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Shadowsky- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Oakspots- white and light ginger splotched tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Emberstorm- black tom with dark amber eyes and golden splotches down his side, back, and tail.

Sunheart- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Tansyfoot- dark ginger she-cat with golden paws and dark green eyes

Yarrowfur- russet-golden tom with dark amber eyes and a plumy tail

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Foxfur- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Wrenleaf- reddish-brown tom with green eyes and white paws, chest, and tailtip

Mallowwhisker- light brown tom with blue eyes

Crowsong- black she-cat with bright green eyes

(Full!)

 **Apprentices-**

Ashpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Twigpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpaw-white she-cat with light and dark gray patches ad sky blue eyes

Reedpaw- very dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Duskwing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Emberstorm)

Windheart- cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Full!)

 **Kits-**

Whitekit- fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes (mother: Windheart father:unknown)

Flowerkit- Cream and tabby she-cat with blue eyes (parents same as whitekit)

Mistkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes and black and white flecks(parents unknown)

 **Elders-**

Toffee- (former rogue) pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

(One more spot available)

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** Shadestar- dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy-** Swift-tail- mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

 **Medicine cat-** Softwing- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and clear blue eyes( sorry OCS owner, I started writing a chapter for windclan and she's main character for windclan :b)

 **Warriors:**

Bluenose- bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Rustingbreeze- russet brown tom with darker brown spots and bright amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Nettlepaw_

(10 slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

Nettlepaw- light brown tom with darker brown stripes and white paws, chest, tailtip, and underbelly and green eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws and underbelly

Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- brown tom with white patches and green eyes.

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Brightfoot- white she-cat with green eyes and one ginger paw

Hazelpelt- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Kits-**

Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail(mother:Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Deerkit- bown tabby tom with amber eyes( mother: Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Ivykit- small gray she-cat with dark green eyes (mother:Brightfoot father; Swift-tail)

(Full!)

 **Elders**

(2 slots open)

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader-** Thistlestar- spiky furred black tom with bright amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Cinderlight- long haired dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Oakleaf- brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and large green eyes

 _Medicine cat apprentice, Littlepaw_

 **Warriors-**

Silentstorm-. Gray she-cat with bluish-gray markings and blue eyes( maybe later on)

 _Apprentice,_

Magpieleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Embersplash- ginger she-cat with light ginger stripes down her back and sky blue eyes

 _Apperintice,_

Miststream- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Redfur **(sorry I had to change their names)** pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Troutclaw- small,dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Ripplepool- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lakefeather- dark gray almost black tom with icy blue eyes

Silverdawn- light gray she-cat with a white paw, tailtip, chest and muzzle and one blue eye and one green eye

(8 slots open)

 **Apperintices-**

Littlepaw- light and dark gray apprentice with a twisted front paw and blue eyes

(3 slots open)

 **Queens-**

Berryheart- light gray almost white she-cat with darker flecks and light blue eyes

Mintleaf- light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(1 slot open)

 **Kits-**

Pearlkit- completely white she-cat with hazel (mother Mintleaf)

Skykit- very dark gray tom with sky blue eyes (mother :dead)

Flashkit-

(Full)

 **Elders-**

(2 slots open)

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader-** Adderstar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy-** Blackclaw- black tom with white paws and brown eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Posionrose- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and is half blind

 **Warriors-**

Ravenwing- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Sparrowshade- dark gray tom with black specks and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Twitchpaw_

Ivyheart- silver and black she-cat with green eyes

Blueshard- bluish-grayish she-cat with a white patch and icy blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Sunheart ginger she-cat with a white tailtip and paws with amber eyes

Lillyflower-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Boulderfang- short furred gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Daisypaw_

Hailstorm- white tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Tansyheart- near furred ginger she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Chillpaw_

( 3slots open)

 **Apprentices-**

Twitchpaw- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Chillpaw- white she-cat with pale blue eyes and silver stripes

Flamepaw- ginger she-cat with cream muzzle, splash on her chest, and stripes on her tail. Has green eyes

Darkpaw- dark gray furred tom with black stripes and one black paw with green eyes

Daisypaw- fluffy white she-cat with light gray paws and crisp blue eyes

(Full!)

 **Queens-**

Spottedfern- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Sagefur- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

(Full!)

 **Kits-**

Mothkit- black she-cat with brown flecks and very pale amber eyes (mother:Spottedfern father:?)

Mousekit- grey tom with lots of black flecks and yellow eyes(same as mothkit)

Pinekit-brown tabby tom with green eyes(same as mothkit)

Ceaderkit- cream she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, tail, and chest (same as mothkit)

Volekit- Gray tom with brown eyes

Stonekit- dark gray almost black tom with brown eyes

(Full!)

 **Elders-**

Hawkblaze- big ragged furred brown and black tabby tom with one missing eye and a disoriented jaw

(1 slots open)

 **So that is the stats for now. I'll update again when I have more cats**

 **We need more warriors and elders! You can make as many as you want!**

 **I need more warriors for Riverclan, and Windclan :)**

 **Come on guys! Windclans almost empty. Let's see if you guys can fill up windclan by next update**

 **We still need:**

 **Windclan warriors**

 **Windclan, Riverclan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan elders**

 **Riverclan warriors**

 **Riverpaw apprentices**

 **Have a good day/Night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	6. Chapter 6 last one

**Hi guys. Just want to let you know, this will be the last time I will update. :) thank you all. I've revived enough cats for my story and it should be up by next week. I've chosen the main characters for the story. It's going to alternate between the different clans. Here they are:**

 **Thunderclan: Ashpaw**

 **Riverclan: Icekit**

 **Windclan: Softwing**

 **Shadowclan: Ivyheart**


	7. Chapter 7

**First chapter up.**

 **~Sunmist**


End file.
